


Match Them in Renown

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the only way to go is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Them in Renown

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Defying Gravity" (from _Wicked_ )

Nate had taken the first job at least partially to screw over his old company. He’d hit rock bottom, he could admit that now, and he’d wanted to lash out— at IYS, he’d had a reputation as someone who was unshakable, who had never been bought off, who would find the truth no matter what.

There was a certain amount of satisfaction to teaming up with the very criminals he’d once been hunting, and using them to bring IYS down, and it had done a tiny bit to heal the jagged wound left by Sam’s death.

But now, years later, when he was mostly sober, he had to be a little grateful, too. That team of criminals was now his family, and he watched Parker talking to their new client— smart and sharp and in control— with every bit of paternal pride he’d had when Sam took his first steps.

Things had gone up, after all.

THE END


End file.
